


Meeting Amelia Pond

by LadyLaran



Series: The Adventures of the Littlest Time Lord [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/pseuds/LadyLaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Harry onto the TARDIS as he has a promise to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Amelia Pond

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note – Due to popular demand, I have marked “The Littlest Time Lord” as complete and have made a new series called “The Adventures of the Littlest Time Lord.” This story is the second one of the series, and I hope this is loved as much as “The Littlest Time Lord” has been. To everyone who shared their thoughts, I do appreciate the positive remarks regarding what to do with the story. You guys are awesome!
> 
> Someone asked about Hedwig, and it sparked an idea. She wasn’t bought for Harry in this universe, but he’ll have a faithful companion soon enough. So please don’t worry!
> 
> This story follows immediately after the events of “The Littlest Time Lord” so if you’ve not read it, please go do so as this will be confusing. 
> 
> Story Two of “The Adventures of the Littlest Time Lord”
> 
> Disclaimer – I do not own “Doctor Who” or “Harry Potter.” I do not earn any money from this story; I’m just crazy enough to like to torture the characters.

The Doctor grinned, unlocking the door to the TARDIS and opening it so that his grandson could step through. He could see the look of awe on the boy’s face as he looked around the large console room, and it was exciting to know that he would share in the experience all of the firsts the child would encounter. The knowledge that he was no longer alone was one that eased some of the pain he’d carried for so long.

“It’s bigger on the inside! How?”

“It’s dimensionally transcendental, Harlin,” he answered, closing the doors behind them. “That will be covered in your more advanced studies when you’re older and you’ve got the groundwork education completed. It will make more sense to you then.”

“Gallifrey must be really ahead of Earth regarding technology,” the boy told him, spinning slowly in place to look around the huge room. “I’m not sure that Earth scientists have dreamt of this idea yet. Right now, space travel is really limited.”

“Yes, they were at this point in time. NASA will get back into the game soon enough,” he said to him, enjoying the enthusiasm as the child kept up his examination. “In the meantime, I owe a huge thanks to the TARDIS. She’s the one who insisted on coming here. Our paths might not have crossed for years yet if not for her.”

The child’s eyes widened when he heard his grandfather’s comment, and he looked up at the ceiling.

“Thank you,” Harlin said to the ship, feeling a little bit silly but knowing this was something that needed saying. “I’m really happy to be with family and not be alone anymore. I don’t know how you found me, but thank you so much.”

The Doctor smiled, sensing the ship sending a warm feeling to both of them. Judging from the boy’s reaction, Harlin had not yet realized that his psychic abilities were more developed than most. There was a lot he’d have to teach his grandson, and the older Time Lord was looking forward to it.

“What was that?”

“That, my dear boy, is the TARDIS. She’s saying ‘you’re welcome’ as well as welcoming you to your new home,” he told the younger boy cheerfully. “TARDISes are sentient and have a bond with the Time Lords they transport through time and space. From what I recall from the studies, I seem to have a stronger bond with her than most. Hopefully, you will have the same as you two get to know each other. She’ll be a loyal friend and companion to you, just as she has been to me over the centuries. I’ve a feeling you two will get along swimmingly.“

“That’s incredible,” the boy said, eyes huge as he looked around the console room. “She can move anywhere in time and space?”

“That’s right,” he answered, going to the console to set the coordinates so that he could keep a promise he’d made not long ago. “We’ll explore the universe so I can teach you new things wherever we go, and you’ll receive an education similar to what I did as a boy. The bookwork can be dull at times, but you’ll be experiencing history as it unfolds so you’ll be able to have a bit of fun while learning.”

“That sounds brilliant,” he said to his grandfather, padding around the console to see what he was doing. There were a lot of levers, buttons, and displays on the various areas of the console. “Where are we going, Grandfather?”

“We’re going to pick up a friend of mine,” he replied. “I promised to go back to her house and take her on a trip.” 

“Is she nice?”

“Yes, she is and I think you’ll like her once you get used to her. I can tell you’re not too used to other grown-ups around you, but that will come in time,” he told the child. He could sense his grandson’s nervousness and hoped he’d be able to alleviate that.

“Most haven’t been very nice,” the younger one old the other, unconsciously confirming what the Doctor had feared.

“I try to make it a habit of choosing nice people to travel with me,” the man reassured his grandson. “No one on this ship will ever hurt you, I promise.”

Green eyes looked up at the taller male, surprised and hopeful. Maybe, just maybe this was an adult that he could trust.

“Are you sure?”

“I am, Harlin. Family means the universe to me, and you are too precious to me to allow anything to happen to you here. I can’t always control what happens outside of the TARDIS, but I will do my best to ensure your safety. All I ask is that you follow my orders because they can literally mean the difference between life and death.”

“Thank you,” the boy murmured, making the older Time Lord smile. “I’ll be good, I promise.”

“You are most welcome, dear one, and I’ll hold you to that promise. Now, we need to see if you’re healthy and we’ve a bit of time before we arrive at our destination.”

“Will it hurt,” he asked, and the Doctor’s hearts ached by that question. It was one he’d heard too often since meeting the boy, and it was painting a grim light of how his life had been so far.

“Not at all,” he promised. “Actually, you might find it kind of fun.”

The elder Time Lord led the boy through another door and down several passages. As he did so, Harlin shook his head, eyeing the hallways as they traversed them.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got a map, do you?”

The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head. He’d felt the same way after he’d snuck aboard this particular model with his granddaughter in tow; Susan had actually managed to learn her way around quite a bit faster than he had.

“No, I don’t but I don’t think she’ll let you get lost. She seems to like you a great deal so you’ll be just fine,” he smiled, opening a door. “Right, here we go.”

They entered a room with a lot of equipment and displays that didn’t make much sense to the boy. The older male lifted him onto a small exam bed, playfully tapping his nose before going to get a scanner.

“Just hold still, this shouldn’t take very long,” he promised as he began to work. 

Harlin stayed still, watching the man with wide eyes as several gadgets whirred and made a variety of odd sounds. The tall alien was reading over the displays with a face that didn’t look like the owner of it was too happy.

“Harlin, I need to ask you some questions,” he told him, setting the scanner aside. “I want you to be very honest with me, all right? Know that you are safe here and no one can hurt you from this point forward. Understand?”

“Yes, Grandfather,” he said, chewing his lower lip in anxiety. 

“After your adopted parents died, where did you go?”

“I was left at my aunt Petunia’s house,” he answered, fingers twisting together anxiously. “She found me on her doorstep the morning after my mum and dad died.”

“Wait a moment, on the doorstep?”

“Yes sir,” he whispered. “My aunt didn’t really want me, but she said she had no choice but to take me in.”

The Doctor closed his eyes for a moment, centering himself. He wished with all of his hearts that his daughter in law had managed to leave him some sort of hint about Harlin’s existence. 

“How did they treat you there?”

Harlin was quiet for a long moment, and the older Gallifreyan could sense his reticence and was quick to offer another solution.

“You can show me if you don’t want to talk about it,” he commented. “It’s a gift our people share.”

“It would make it easier,” the boy whispered, feeling grateful that his grandfather had another option for him. “I’m not supposed to complain.”

The Doctor nodded, placing his fingertips onto the psi-points and looked into his grandson’s eyes.

“Relax and let me in,” he said softly, then eased into the boy’s mind when the rudimentary defenses lowered enough for him to do a scan of the memories.

Hunger and pain were the first emotions to hit before he saw the memories unfold. Abuse from the aunt, uncle, and cousin was seen, horrible cruel words spilled through the memories, and the Doctor was broken hearted when he saw eleven years of abuse and neglect that his grandson had gone through.

“Oh Harlin,” he whispered, resting his forehead against his grandson’s. “I am so sorry, so very sorry,” he said to him.

“It wasn’t your fault,” the boy whispered, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck to provide the man comfort. “You’re here now.”

“Yes, my dear boy, I certainly am,” the Doctor replied. “As far as our people are concerned, you are very young yet and I’ll have to do quite a bit to heal the damage the malnutrition caused. I can use a few of my devices to heal the old injuries, and that can be done while you sleep. In the meantime, I may occasionally put something odd to eat in front of you but it’ll help heal the deficiencies and try to get you back into the proper health. Fortunately, you’ll be in this phase of childhood for a while and that’ll make it easier to fix the damage.”

“I’ll do what you need me to do,” he said to him, not letting go. His eyes closed when the man pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I know you will,” the Doctor answered. “I’m laying down the first rule now. This no complaining rule is wrong; that woman should never have ordered you to follow it. If you’re being hurt or become upset about something, I want you to tell me. I don’t care if it’s at an odd hour of the night, if you need me, you tell me. All those rules she or that horrid man are now swept away. I’ll tell you if there’s a rule that needs to be in place, all right?”

“All right, Grandfather,” the child answered, eyes looking into the hazel ones. 

“That’s my good boy,” he praised, hugging him. Harlin would need the affection and attention; Gallifreyan children were more sensitive to emotional neglect, and the older male would do everything he could to ensure the health of his grandchild both physically and emotionally.

The TARDIS gave a light shudder, and Harlin looked up with a curious expression on his face.

“What was that?”

“We’ve landed,” he answered. “Off with that robe and we’ll go and meet our new travelling companion, what do you say?”

Harlin stripped out of the robe and pulled the tie off, leaving himself in his school shirt and slacks. It would do for now until the Doctor could get him some more comfortable attire.

“I can’t wait to see where we are,” he answered, sounding eager.

“Leadworth, nothing too exciting there, but I’ll make up for that soon enough,” the Doctor deadpanned, making the boy giggle. “Shall we?”

The boy hopped off of the table with a grin, taking his grandfather’s hand as the older man led them back to the Console Room. 

“Right then,” the Doctor said, opening the door and letting the little boy lead the way.

“Hear now,” a cranky voice called out as the two Gallifreyans stepped out of the ship. “You, sir, are late.”

“I’m sorry, miss,” Harlin said, looking up at the red haired lady. “I’m afraid he had to make a stop to get me.”

“Who are you,” she asked, crouching down a bit to look in the child’s eyes.

The Doctor approved of the softer voice and approach, knowing his grandson might not be too happy with her usual attitude.

“I’m Harlin Jayden Potter,” he said softly to the lady. “I’m the Doctor’s grandson.”

Startled, Amy looked up at the taller male. The Doctor beamed at her, looking pleased.

“Harlin, may I present the first face this face ever saw? This is Miss Amelia Pond.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s End Note – There will be more to this series; I’ll be writing up further adventures for the Doctor, Amy, and Harlin. I hope everyone enjoyed this; it’s a bit of a transition piece but important to my series. Please let me know what you thought of it! If you’re not subscribed to me, please do so as the follow up stories to this one will not be posted as a future chapter but as a unique story. See everyone next time! ~ Laran


End file.
